The Easy Way of Life
by nyougeshwar101
Summary: Writing this was something I wanted to try its and easy one and I want feedback on it depending I will continue to write. it's about someone with the gamer system and reborn as naruto.
1. World Domination?

I feel my body ache as I jolt awake, everything hurts. All around I see garbage even on me. I wonder to myself what is going on. The last thing I remember is going to sleep after another day at work. Holding my head as it starts hurting, a flow of memories start surfing memories that aren't my own. Memories of a child growing up in a village "Konohagakure no Sato," parentless, friendless and an outcast. Chased everyday and beaten annually no matter how much he tries to run and plead. Like everything else his life was snuffed out by this village after they went further than usually and ended killing him.

"Fuck."

"Naruto Fucking Uzamaki Naruto." I say to myself thinking of how I ended up in his body.

[ACTIVATION SEQUENCE INITIANING]

[ 1% UNTIL COMPLETION]

[10% UNTIL COMPLETION]

[ 30% UNTIL COMPLETION]

[55% UNTIL COMPLETION]

[75% UNTIL COMPLETION]

[90% UNTIL COMPLETION]

[100% COMPLETED]

[ SYSTEM ONLINE] [ Welcome gamer to a new life in the multiverse of realities.]

"What the fuck..." "Status"

[ Name: Kuro Lucifer ( Naruto Uzamaki) ]

[Titles: Kyubi Jinchuuriki, Pariah of Konohagakure no Sato, Soul Eater, Reincornator]

[ Level: 1 (00/10Exp)]

[ HP: 69%/100%]

[ CP: 100/300]

[ CC: 005/100%]

[ Str: 4]

[ Vit: 20]

[ Dex: 6]

[ Luck: 10]

[Points:10]

"Fuck."

This changes everything, the power this system would be able to grant me would be pretty much broken. I need power if I'm to survive in this world and what's to come from all these idiot plotting and killing everywhere. Cant alert anyone of my presence Konoha thinks I'm dead, I need to stay dead until I can get revenge for this idiot. If I go back there will be more "demon hunting" than before, I know for a fact that fool of a Hokage, Hiruzen won't be able to protect couldn't do anything before cant can't now and that idiot Danzo will try everything to try and get me if I show up alive.

First things first I need to get out of this garbage heap and go into hiding. Then plot my way to power while avoiding these simpletons of the elemental nations. Pushing the thrash away from me, I stand and think of where i can go. First things first I need stealth keep myself hidden.

'Skills'

[ Gamer's Mind (Passive) lv Max Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effect]

[ Gamer's Body (Passive) lv Max Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. (He receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP). After sleeping in a bed, itrestores HP, CP andcures allstatus effects.]

Making my through the garbage's I keep to myself as much as possible while trying to stay out of site of anything even the moonlight up above. I head towards the broken down house far off in the distance.

[ A skill has been created through a special action]

[Sneak (Passive) lv 1 Sneaking is the art of moving unseen and unheard. Highly skilled sneaks can even hide in plain sight.]

[ A Skill has leveled up through repeated actions] [ A Skill has leveled up through repeated actions] [ A Skill has leveled up through repeated actions] [ A Skill has leveled up through repeated actions] [ A Skill has leveled up through repeated actions] [Sneak (Passive) lv 6]

Reaching the house I let myself in through the badly broken door. Looking around inside I see worn out furniture and broken floors and walls all over.

[ A skill has been created through a special action]

[ Observe It tells the target's max HP, max CP, and information. It reveals the remaining HP, and weaknesses. It shows additional information like attributes, status, background and emotions.]

Suffice to say no one will coming here. Closing the door and sitting on the old worn out couch I think of what my plans will be. I need food and water, I also need to fix my self up and stay hidden and out of sight from the village. Hunting and gathering, a mask and something to dye my hair until I learn some justus to hide myself or maybe a skill to conceal my appearance. I'm sure I can find something's in the garbage heaps that will be a temporary fix for keeping my appearance hidden. For now I need rest.

[Next Day October 12]

Waking up I feel refreshed that confirms gamers body. I need to hunt and gather food past the garbage heap in the forest or do I. Gamers body didn't mention anything about food. In any case I will go hunting and gathering fist and see. Walking out the house I head towards the garbage heaps, as they say one mans trash is another's treasure. Looking for useful things, broken kitchen knives, pipes, wires that could be useful to hunt animals. A couple of dyes that I could probably mix and see what happens. A mask with mouth and the right side eye and forehead piece broken off. If I clean it up it should work for awhile, I'll keep it in my inventory for now.

"Alright time to secure some food and level up." I say as I head towards the forest. Upon reaching it I start to sneak my way through it, keeping to the trees and bushes until I see a rabbit.

'Observe'

[ Rabbit...]

[ A Skill has leveled up through repeated actions] I make little to no noise as I sneak up from behind a tree towards the rabbit.

'Be vewy vewy quite, I'm hunting wabbits.' I thought amused. The rabbit perks up as if sensing something, but I give it no time to do anything as I pull out a pipe from my inventory and smash into the small thing. I hear a crunch and see the beautiful exp.

[ 5 Exp for killing a Rabbit]

[ A Skill has leveled up through repeated actions] [Sneak (Passive) lv 8]

"Heh one more and I'll level up" I say as proceed to keep the rabbit and pipe in my inventory. Back at it again with the sneaking I kept to the trees and bushes until I find another one and proceed to get that beautiful exp.

[ A Skill has leveled up through repeated actions] [Gamer has Leveled up] [ A Skill has leveled up through repeated actions] 'Status' [Sneak (Passive) lv 10] [ Name: Kuro Lucifer ( Naruto Uzamaki) ] [Titles: Kyubi Jinchuuriki, Pariah of Konogakure no Sato, Soul Eater, Reincornator] [ Level: 2(00/20Exp) [ HP: 69/100%] [ CP: 100/300] [ CC: 005/100% [ Str: 4] [ Vit: 20] [ Dex: 6] [ Luck: 10] [Points:15] "I'll need all the points I can get, I'll keep it and start working on my body when I get back." I say to myself after seeing my points available. Making my towards one of the lakes I saw earlier I continue sneak, that will be the best skill I will have to have in the long run so I will a lot of work leveling it up. [ A Skill has leveled up through repeated actions] Making it to the lake I take out the two rabbits and a broken knife and proceed to clean both as much as can. Deboning the rabbit was pretty messy and taking the skin off was hard. [ A skill has been created through a special action] [ A skill has been created through a special action] [Cleaning (Passive) lv 5] [Deboning (Passive) lv 5 Separate flesh from bones be it meat, poultry or fish] After taking care of lunch and dinner I proceed to take off my clothes and clean them and put them to dry and went to clean myself off. [ A Skill has leveled up through repeated actions] [ A Skill has leveled up through repeated actions] [ A Skill has leveled up through repeated actions] Relaxing myself in the water I think about how I will train my body and chakra. I know they have the sticking a leaf to skin as one and three walking maybe there are other things that can help. Grabbing a leaf I try repeatedly to try and sticking it to my forehead until I get it. [ A skill has been created through a special action] [Leaf exercise (Active) lv 5 Control chakra more effectively, hone the individual's concentration and to keep their mind from becoming distracted.] [Chakra control increased] [ Name: Kuro Lucifer ( Naruto Uzamaki) ] [Titles: Kyubi Jinchuuriki, Pariah of Konogakure no Sato, Soul Eater, Reincornator] [ Level: 2(00/20Exp) [ HP: 69/100%] [ CP: 100/300] [ CC: 010/100%] [ Str: 4] [ Vit: 20] [ Dex: 6] [ Luck: 10] [Points:15] Chakra control increased by 5%. I should return to the house now or I can look for somewhere in this forest to shelter myself. I think it would be best to stay in the forest than in the house, I better start looking for somewhere to stay. Getting my clothes even though they are still wet I put them on and start sneaking around the area not too far into the forest and not enough to be at the entrance. I eventually find somewhere I can use a borrow that is empty, I can use this and make it a little bigger underground. I gather some dry leaves and branches from around the area. I use the some of the wires I found to tie some of the branches together cover the entrance and add the dry leaves on it. Entering the borrow I proceed to use a broken knife and pipes to make it a little bigger and storing the dirt in inventory. "Guess I'll need another dip in the lake." Going to another lake I clean my clothes and myself and mix the dyes to make black before putting it on my hair. After I grab what I need to make a fire and cook one of the rabbits.

[ A skill has been created through a special action] [ Cooking (Passive) lv 2 The art of culinary] After the rabbit look about done I take it off the fire cool it down before biting into it. It's not delicious but it's better than going through the garbage. I finish and head back to my borrow will sneaking observing around to find anything useful. Making it back home it's almost night, its early but I plan to getting some rest and starting my world domination tomorrow 'Hoorah.'


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a year since finding myself in the Elemental Nations as Naruto Uzamaki and have to say I have progressed exponentially. My strength has increased a lot from the hunting and exercises I do, right I believe my strength to be around the genin rank. My body feels as though it is at bottleneck no matter what I do my stats won't increase anymore physically, I believe it is due my age being as I am only 9. I have practiced my skills I would need as much as I could, I mainly focused on my stealth.

'Status'

[ Name: Kuro Lucifer ( Naruto Uzamaki) ]

[Titles: Kyubi Jinchuuriki, Pariah of Konogakure no Sato, Soul Eater, Reincornator]

[ Level: 30 (00/20Exp)

[ HP: 1000/1000]

[ CP: 1200/1300]

[ CC: 050%/100%

[ Str: 50]

[ Vit: 50]

[ Dex: 50]

[ Luck: 50]

[Points:110]

'Skills'

[ Gamers Mind (Passive) lv Max]

[ Gamers Body (Oassive) lv Max]

[ Stealth (Passive) lv 50]

[ Observe (Active)]

[ Cleaning (Passive) lv 30]

[ Deboning (Passive) lv 30]

[ Cooking (Passive) lv 25]

[ Leaf Exercise (Passive) lv 50]

[ Chakra Adhesion (Passive) lv 50]

[ Meditation (Passive) lv 30]

[ Phsical Endurance (Passive) lv 30]

[ Silent Steps (Active) lv 36]

[ Tacking (Active) lv 25]

[ Blunt Weapon Mastery (Passive) lv 40]

[ Power Strike (Active) lv 45]

[ Detect Bloodlust (Passive) lv 25]

[ Sense Danger (Passive) lv 27]

Spending one year of isolation just to improve myself this much was worth it. I now need to work on getting out of this forest and back into the village while undercover and interrogate academy students or Genin, I need justus to increase my survival in this world. This forest won't do me anymore good being here I need to leave after destroying any evidence I was here such as my borrow.

After taking care of everything and putting everything my inventory I make my way towards Konoha. It took awhile to reach it around one and half hours, I will camp outside under stealth while waiting for nightfall to get past security. Even though it looks like one of the least secure part I still need to be careful.

Once it reaches nightfall I decided to start

Operation Infiltrate, I use my skills 'Stealth' and 'Silent Steps' to run as quickly and quietly as I can.

•POV Genin Guard•

'Just another night with nothing happening everyday I work this damm job and nothing interesting happens.' I think to myself while making my rounds around the perimeter.

"What was that"

Suddenly I see a shadow fly by a couple of meters away from me it look so small and unfamiliar.

"Must of been a rat or something." I say as I continue my rounds for the night.

•POV Genin Guard Ends•

'That was close... Not really' I think to my self as I watch that guard leave. I could capture and interrogate him but that would lead to more trouble once someone realizes he's missing. Once the guard is out of sight I continued on my way towards the slums of Konoha, there I will find retired or deadbeat ninjas who will mostly likely have information on justus and on the happens of Konoha and the other villages.

Once I see the Slum District I look for the Redlight District and head there, because no matter where there's always idiot's looking to get something while drunk. Passing through the streets no one questions why there is a child walking around mainly due to how I am dress and because they don't care enough to think about it. I look for targets with Konoha headbands and drunk, I dont want to take my chances with someone who is aware of what's going on around them.

'Observe'

[ Name: Hamasaki Eiji]

[Level: 15)

[HP: 275/290]

[CP: 180/190]

[CC: 25/100%]

[Stre: 35]

[Vit: 38]

[Dex: 40]

'Target In Sight' I thought to myself as I make way towards my target and follow behind him until see an alley coming up. As soon as we pass by I quickly cover his mouth and pull him in the alley and then smash his head onto the concrete to knock him out. as soon as he is unconscious I put him in my inventory and make way out while looking for other targets.

After 4 hours I managed to find 5 more targets I safely put in my inventory. number 2 and 3 where harder to acquire due to them not being as more aware of their surroundings. Once I have them I take their yen and all together I have a total of 50,000 Yen. I book a room for the night at one of the hotels and rest up until I have somewhere to fish out information on my targets.

The next day I walk around until I find somewhere quiet and far away from neighbors or somewhere where there is no neighbors. Once I have my target an old house that is empty and next to two others that are empty I sneak into to it and head to the basement. I start my integration with one of the genin I have, I simply tie him up with wires and gag him with a shirt. Once that is finished I wake him up by splashing him with water, as soon as he is awake I start.

I mainly start with simply thing such as punches, if he doesn't talk I start with other things like using a knife to carve on him.

[ A skill has been created through a special action]

[ Interrogator (Passive) lv5

Targets are more easily swayed to talk.]

Well that was easy, I continued to interrogate my capture and level up my skill till 10 until he began talking. I learned about the basic academy justus such as the body replacement, the transformation justu, the clone technique, and the body flicker technique.

[ A skill has been created through a special action[ A skill has been created through a special action]

[ A skill has been created through a special action[ A skill has been created through a special action]

[ Body Replacement Justu (Active) lv 8

The act of using substitutions to replace ones self.]

[ Transformation Justu (Active) lv 7

Transformation allows the user to take on the appearance they have chosen.]

[ Clone Justu (Active) lv 10

Users create one or more afterimages of themselves to move alongside them to distract or confuse someone.]

[ Body Flicker Justu (Active) lv 4

Move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed.]

[ Vaccum Sphere (Actice) lv 5

Creates a cloud of wind that pushes and deals damage to Targers.]

That was all I could get out of him maybe, I also found out skills can be leveled up as long as you hear information on how it works. He has been useful enough I give him a quick death by stabbing him in the heart and watching as his body goes cold. It's not one of the best feeling you can have while watching a person die especially at your own hands, but I need to do this I tell myself as continued on with the other 4. After a couple of hours I have all the information I need from my captives and keep their lifeless bodies in my inventory.

[ Interrogator (Passive) lv 25]

[ Healing Touch (Active) lv 10

By consuming chakra recovery or oneself or others are quickened.]

[ Chakra Scalpel (Active) lv 8

By consuming chakra scalpels are made over ones fingers or over their entire hand.]

[ Darkness Descends (Active) lv 9

Targets vision is obscured by darkness]

[ Strong Fist (Active) lv 10]

[ Rising Shadow (Active) lv12]

[ Power Slash (Active) lv 10]

[ Quick Cut (Active) lv 10]

[ Borrowing (Active) lv 12]

[ Water Jet (Active) lv 9]

[ Static Force (Active) lv 10]

[ Firebolt (Active) lv13]

[ Basic Kenjustu (Passive) lv 15

Increased damage dealt by Kenjustu by 15%]

[ Basic Genjustu (Passive) lv 10

Genjustu's are mor likely to succeed]

[ Basic Taijustu (Passive) lv 27

Increased damage dealt by Taijustu by 15%]

[ Basic Ninjustu (Passive) lv 18

Increased damage dealt by Ninjustu by 15%]


End file.
